


The small ant and the pointing crow

by DemMiMe3



Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crow - Freeform, Gen, I have no clue what I wrote wont lie, I wrote this a while ago as a response to my own fanart, aesop, aesop fable, aesop inspired, and i was like, ant, forest, frick theres like a forest or something???, hey this could be a good aesop fable, hmm, like someone commented on my reddit post, no beta we die like an ant after a short while, so I wrote this, technically an original work??, wow I'm posting on ao3 I'm a real author now, yo you right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemMiMe3/pseuds/DemMiMe3
Summary: An aesop fable inspired by my own fanart. Idk lol.Like the tags say, this is technically an original work? But it's teccccccccchniiiiiiicaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyyyyy based on two YouTubers.Also just a side note is every single work in the smallant and pointcrow fandom written by a mod that's so funny
Kudos: 1





	The small ant and the pointing crow

In the deep, dark forest of Twindlewood, many creatures could be observed bustling about. Many birds. The tune of a lonely soaring Skylark, the sweet melodies of the Mockingbirds and Bluejays. The ominous Ravens and the loyal and intelligent crows.

This crow stood out from the rest. Point crow, they liked to call him, as he pointed at whatever seemed of interest, curling his feathers with trained muscles.

“I have seen the humans do it,” he exclaimed. “The gesture at whatever they desire with their tips, bringing it up and adding it to their talks.”

The mockingbirds had the name, but the crows truly mastered mimicry. This crow ventured by the humans many times, curious as crows are, to the fear of other animals.

“I have heard many terrifying stories of the humans,” an ant once said, appearing next to the crow out of seemingly nowhere. This ant was small, even for an ant, and stood out to the crow. He could eat the insect in the blink of an eye, but decided to wait, to hear what the ant wanted to state.

“Yet I cannot fear them any more than a bird, a predator. My safer haven is underground, where I have stayed as a coward most of my life.”

“So then, small ant,” the PointCrow began. “Why are you venturing to the surface? To danger and horror and death? To birds and crows who could easily make you disappear in halves of seconds.” The crow paused. “Why talk to me? Your monster?”

“How much does a monster differ from a god?” The small ant exclaimed. “Not only crows are the curious ones. I work and serve, and I’m sure my intelligence cannot compare to you. But I wanted to see the surface, face my fears and sure death, just to take in the sights.”

“...You went to me to accept your death? Why would you do so?”

“Perhaps,” the ant sighed. “You are not as intelligent as I believed. My life has no meaning to my colony. Birds can take millions of us a day and it would make no difference. I want to make my life memorable to at least me.”

“Well,” the crow proclaimed. “Perhaps you have a point. I have no reason to eat you, ant, as you are too small to make any worth to me. But I cannot promise you other creatures, other gods will not.”

The crow pointed at a jay. “Observe how this one starves, both for attention and in food. He would eat you, I assure you. He has no sense of morality, blinded by his own hunger and vanity.”

As deer scuttled beneath the tree, the crow continued. “These deer are too large to notice you, ant. Their hooves would crush an anthill without time for them to blink. Thousands or millions gone in an instant.”

“I respect you, ant. You understood your risks and threw your life out anyways. I guess I can feel the same. I observe my monsters, my gods, the humans often, learning how they are and imitating them. Yet my frail body and mind compare nothing to them. I would be crushed in intellect and strength. My curiosity, however, my desires let me stay, discover them more. Is that what you are doing with me?”

“...I guess so,” the ant stated. “Who best to learn from other than a god? The fear of death from a higher creature fuels my passion even more so. I know you would kill me, and this fear wants me to learn of you. Learn from you. Your intelligence. Everything wants to be a god, and everything smaller views everything bigger as one.”

“I cannot provide you with protection” the PointCrow said. “I cannot even promise protection from myself. But, you are allowed to stay. You can learn what you can, I will assist until your death in your short life.”

“My life being shorter makes it all the more precious. Thank you. The times we will spend together, talk together, will be the most wonderful. With fewer memories, they automatically mean that much more to me.”

And so the pointing crow and the small ant stayed side by side, until the fearful and content ants life came to a short and natural end.

.

.

.

“What makes a difference between a monster and a god? Time.”


End file.
